Vos Sabés!
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: Anna le pide a Yoh que haga dormir a Hana...¿que hará Yoh? Mi primer songfic! no sean crueles :


Vos Sabés

Songfic Shaman King

(Shaman King y Vos Sabés no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/cantantes)

-Annita! Hana no deja de llorar- decia un muy desesperado padre primerizo mientras mecía a su hijo un poco bruscamente, mientras el bebé lloraba desconsolado.

-Yoh Asakura así no!- grito la Itako mientras agarraba a su bebé para salvarlo del papá.

-Es así-dijo mientras mecía al niño suavemente- ten toma, es tu turno, iré a prepararle el biberón, hazlo dormir por mientras.

Yoh Asakura miró a su querida esposa con ojos de cascadita, igual que su hijo. "tú podrás" murmuró la joven antes de salir de la habitación. Yoh suspiró, mientras con una mano se rascaba la cabeza. Como hacer para que Hana se callara!

Con agilidad, tomo al pequeño con una mano, y con la otra prendió sus audifonos naranjas, en busca de alguna canción que pudiera servir de cuna para el pequeño.

Cuando la encontró, sonrió solo como Yoh sabe hacerlo, y mirando a su hijo, puso Play, y empezó a cantar moviéndose por la habitación

**Vos sabés**

**Cómo te esperaba**

**Cuánto te deseaba**

**No, si vos sabés**

El pequeño Hana dejo de llorar, para empezar a mirar a su padre con mucha atención, mientras sonreía como este.

**Vos sabés**

**Que a veces hay desencuentros**

**Pero cuando hay un encuentro de dos almas trae luz**

Yoh no pudo evitar acordarse de la primera vez que se unió con su querida Annita, y mientras sonreía, le toco la nariz al pequeño, haciendo surgir una sonrisa en este, al momento de cantar "trae luz"

**Vos sabés**

**Que cuando llegaste cambiaste el olor de mis mañanas**

**No, si vos sabés**

Yoh entrecerró los ojos, al recordar los pañales matutinos. Anna los llamaba los "Buenos Dias Papi"

**Vos sabés el día que tu madre vino**

**Y me dijo con ojos mojados que ibas a venir**

Recordó tambien lo asustada que estaba Anna el día en que se enteraron que iban a ser padres, y como se puso a llorar. No porque no quisiera tener un hijo con Yoh. Ese había sido su más profundo deseo siempre, pero tenía mucho miedo…

**Cuando el doctor dijo: señor, lo felicito, es un varón**

**Cómo poder explicarte**

**Cómo poder explicártelo**

**El amor de un padre a un hijo no se puede comparar**

**Es mucho mas que todo**

**No, si vos sabés**

**Vos sabés...****(*2)**

Recordó como al momento del parto, Fausto se levanto sonriendo, y mientras Eliza les mostraba el bebé, Fausto no paraba de gritar "Un Niño Yoh! Un niño!". Este recuerdo le sacó otra gran sonrisa, mientras miraba a su hijo, él cual ya empezaba a bostezar.

**Los observo mientras tu madre te mece**

**Y me hace sentir fuerte**

**Mirarte crecer**

Los primeros día de vida de Hana, Yoh se sentaba al lado de ellos y mientras Anna acurrucaba al pequeño de ambos, lo miraba y le preguntaba siempre "pasa algo malo?" al ver la cara de su esposo, este solo sonreía y le respondía "tengo la familia mas hermosa del mundo"

**La emoción que siento dentro**

**La comparto en este cantar**

**Con los que miran al frente, de noble corazón**

También trajo a su memoria el día en que todos sus amigos vinieron a ver a Hana. Len, Horo, Ryu, Manta, Chocolove, Lyserg, e incluso Hao, que ahora era tío, fueron a ver al pequeño.

**Cuando el doctor dijo: señor, lo felicito, es un varón**

**Cómo poder explicarte**

**Cómo poder explicártelo**

**El amor de un padre a un hijo no se puede comparar**

**Es mucho mas que todo**

**No, si vos sabés.**

Yoh sonrió, mientras, orgulloso, veía como su pequeño dormia entre sus brazos.

-Linda canción.

Se sorprendió, y mirando a la puerta, encontró en esta a su esposa, sonriendo, apoyada en la pared.

-Te dije que podrías-dijo mientras suavemente para no hacer ruido, se acerco a su esposo, para tomar a Hana, y depositarlo cuidadosamente en la cuna al lado de la cama de ambos

-Annita-murmuró Yoh mientras agarrando a su esposa de la cintura, la abrazaba, para susurrarle en la oreja – Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Yoh- dijo la Itako mientras miraba para otro lado. A pesar de los años juntos, siempre se sonrojaba al momento de decirle esas cosas a su esposo.

Yoh sonrió, y abrazando a su esposa, le murmuró: "si, tengo la mejor familia del mundo"


End file.
